


you had me at "hello world"

by Derp



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Morning After, Other, i have sinned, the squip is a nice computer you can bring home to your mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derp/pseuds/Derp
Summary: It's the morning after and you're both feeling a lil shy.





	you had me at "hello world"

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i made this fic for squipthirstclub because they are cool. please be gentle as i am practicing my writing :)

The sun is streaming through the blinds of your window, the light feels warm against your skin as you blearily open your eyes. You breathe in the scent of the room, and move to sit up, but are stopped by a heavy weight, an arm, draped across your waist. You blink in confusion before the memories of the night before come flooding back.

 

_His breath against your neck as he ran his hands up and down your body, the way you chanted his name, needy, unabashed._

 

Your toes curl at the memory.

 

Suddenly, the arm around your waist is gone, and you turn around in confusion- The Squip is staring back at you. He is sitting up now, back pressed against the headboard of your bed. He’s shirtless and your sheets are bunched lowly on his hips. He meets your eyes for a moment before quickly glancing back down at his lap, where he fiddles with his hands.

 

“So,” he coughs slightly, “I… how did you sleep?” He runs a hand through his hair and glances at you quickly before averting his eyes back down to his lap.

 

You smile slightly and crawl across the bed. Flipping yourself over, you rest your head in his lap, now eye to eye with him you grin, “Oh, you know, pretty well.” You bite your lip and fight the blush building across your own cheeks, your spur of the moment confidence dwindling.

 

The corner of the Squip’s mouth quirks slightly, before he turns his head to look towards the window. “That is… good.” He looks thoughtful for a moment before continuing, “It is not in my programming… I am not…” He seems to struggle in finishing his sentence, but he turns his head back down towards you and meets your eyes, “These feelings,” he gestures between the two of you, “- are new for me,” he looks away again, “-but I am glad I am… having them.”

 

You can feel your heart skip a beat.

It feels different to see the Squip like this, so unlike his behavior from the night before. His usual cool, authoritative tone, and smirk have all but disappeared. He is soft, and exhibits a sense of gentleness and uncertainty- of vulnerability- that you are not accustomed to.

You push yourself up from his lap, and sit beside him. Reaching to take his hand in your own, you begin to mumble quietly, “I’m glad you’re having them also. The feelings, I mean.” You furrow your brow at your jumbled words, but are jolted back to reality by a warm hand cupping your face. He brushes his thumb gently across your cheek, just grazing your lip. You lean into the touch, sighing as he tilts forward and rests his forehead against yours.

 

The two of you spend the rest of the morning curled up together, his arms wrapped around you tightly as he presses gentle kisses to your neck. You watch the light from the window grow brighter as the sun rises higher in the sky, and you smile to yourself. 

 

 

 


End file.
